MYSTERIES OF PAST
by Melissa-WolfGirl
Summary: Bella stayed with her father in forks.Jacob and bella grew close to each other and their bond is very strong.But what if someone comes into their life?What if bella realizes she had not being knowing about her past at all?What will happen when Edward Cullen will enter their lives? JacobXBella Rated T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1 Nicknames

Jacob & Bella : Mysteries of Past

This story is a total new version of twilight. Bella lived with Charlie instead of going with her mom. As a result she has known Jacob for like Forever. Jacob has always been there for her every single time she needed him. Their bond is such strong that he can know what's in Bella's mind without even talking.

But what when someone comes into their life. What when the unbreakable bond has the threat of getting broken..?What if Bella realizes she had not being knowing about her past at all?What will happen when Edward Cullen will enter their lives?

To find out answers to these questions….Stay Tuned J J J ;)

**Disclaimer **: **I do not own any twilight characters. Though I would have really loved to own Jacob and be his you enjoy my story. Have a nice time.**

**Chapter 1 Nicknames**

(Bella's POV)

I woke up startled by the sudden sound of thunder. I had always loved rains but hated the thunder which scared me to death, and that too when I was sleeping.

I went to close the windows of my room which were colliding against each other.

It was then, that I noticed, Forks never had such a heavy were literally flooded and if anyone would go out in this weather then they would be pretty stuck up.

A chill ran through my spine.I didn't know why but I had a very negative feeling. I checked my clock,.it was still 3:00 am in the morning. I would definitely appreciate getting some hours of of tomorrow I slept sound.

When I opened my eyes there was relatively not as dark as compared to the night before.I was still in sleep.

Something was running, it was definitely not human, it had great speed and then there was a lion. oh no someone was chasing the lion!And why was the lion running?

He is the predator right?he shouldn't be running away!

I was hell confused. I felt panic building inside my chest.

Suddenly lion looked at no…I am going to be dead. I wanted to run but my legs were stiff as rock. There was something in the lion's eyes which showed love towards me. ok…maybe he didn't want to kill me,he wanted to tell me something.  
Before I could take a step, someone came with a speed and took the lion away,deep into the jungle.

It took me everything to not to scream. I had clutched my bed sheets so tight I was afraid there would be no blood circulation in my fingers if I kept it the same head was spinning. It always did when I suddenly woke up, this weird dream had caused it.

I checked clock, it was 8:30. I had to get ready for school. I quickly got up to freshen up. When I went downstairs Charlie had already went to work. Our timings didn't match, it was ok because we would catch up our talking at past years our bond had become very strong. We were not anymore uncomfortable with talking about things that a father-daughter would talk..He had become more like a friend to me.

I ate my breakfast and went towards beetle-my truck. I started it. oh it was so damn amazing!love u My beetle! I had a habit of naming things that were very close to my heart and this truck was definitely one of them. Ofcourse it would be close to me! Jacob had made it specially for me. Not that he didn't want to drive it, he had said that he wanted to be sure I was safe and could reach him at any time I wanted….Oh he is soooo sweet.

Jacob!yes we are going to meet today, after school. We were going to meet to do studies. Not that I didn't know we would do fun and will be hanging around for most of the time but because of our hanging around our parents were pretty anxious about studies. I would have to also tell him about my dream.

These past years we had grown much closer , he understood me even better than I did myself. I pulled my truck in the school's parking lot. There was standing my best friend-Angela.

"HI Angela …Good Morning J" I greeted her happily.

"Hi Bella,good morning!" she greeted me with same happiness. It was then that I noticed Jessica was glaring me because I had interrupted their conversation.  
"hi Jessica, morning to you too."I said forcing a smile.

"HI Bella,Ok Angela where were we?"She resumed her conversation with Angela.

Jessica was a nice girl…..But our relation was not that good. The reason was she kept on talking, not that I had a problem with talking, she kept on talking about herself and about other's personal matters. She was a gossip monger and I hated it.

Angela passed me an "I m sorry " look….It was ok…. I gave her an assuring look. She knew how much irritated I used to become about Jessica.I went towards Library to collect some the whole day was normal,nothing interesting.

But I was happy when the final bell rang indicating the last period to be over. I was finally going to see Jake!these past years one would have gotten used to it but meeting Jacob I always felt happier, like once I was with him,there were no tensions. I was safe from outer world.

He was my Sun, I had given Him the title as "My Personal Sun" and He had said that if he was my sun then I had to be something very close to him.

"You are My Sunshine then."His words echoed in my mind.I smiled at the memory .

**#Flashback#**

Jacob and I were walking on the beach, hand –in-hand. if any outsider would have seen us then they would have definitely misunderstood us as a couple. But it was ok..Jacob and my relationship was deeper than had decided to go on the beach because it was a warm and sunny day. Yes, Sun had decided to show up on the beach of the La Push.

It felt good to have some change. Jacob was also in a good mood. And when he was happy ,it was impossible to try not to smile. It was was always a happy smile on every face he was talking was like he had an positive aura around him, whoever came in contact with that aura seemed to forget all his tension.

"Isn't it all beautiful and calm?"I asked enjoying the sunset which was rare. I looked at Jacob's face to see his response.

"Yes, it is…"Jacob said looking at me. I blushed. Oh God what an effect he had on me."Jake…"I whispered still blushing. I couldn't look in his eyes. I knew if I looked into them,I would want to keep staring at them for forever.

"What, Bells?"….My name from his mouth sounded like sweet melody.(only Jacob and Charlie of course were allowed to call me "Bells")

"what did I do?" Jacob said sounding innocent yet his voice was husky.I looked at his face to find a mischievous grin spreading I so just loved watching him smile.

"Shut Up ,Jake!"I patted his arm. like beating him.

"Ah!Save me from this Girl!"he said dramatically, his expressions were so funny I couldn't help but join in his laughter.

"Wow! its so good to hear your laugh, its like my personal lullaby and it makes me even more happier" aaawww he really was my best by the word "personal" I remembered what I had to tell him.

"Jacob, you know I have given you a pet name. I just thought of it when I was in library at school. You want to hear it?You won't laugh now,.would you?"I asked him hopefully.

"Of course not Bells, Go ahead"he gave me an assuring look.I smiled at him.

"OK, I know its going to sound cheesy but I really feel Like You are my,my "**My Personal Sun**" I hesitated, biting my lip. he waited for me to continue**. "**I mean …you always happen to light up mood. You are the only rare person with whom I can talk Forks anyways is lacking the need for Sun so I thought it would suit you best"I finally completed. A relieved sigh escaped from my mouth.I knew that he would laugh and say it was idiot of me to think like this.…But what he did surprised me.

"Oh Bells ,thanks .It's a loving name!"He passed me an assuring smile.

Then he was thinking something,he was thinking real hard,I could tell by the frown on his forehead. he looked so cute even while frowning. I couldn't help but a quiet walking which was really comfortable, he jumped from the rock we were suddenly was as excited as a little kid.

"Yes Bells ! I got it !You are my Sunshine !"He said almost jumping up and I was confused. "Sunshine?"I repeated his word stating it like a question

"Yes Bells!you are my sunshine! Its your new nickname idiot!"My face must have shown confusion clear on it because he continued.

"See, its like hard to explain but You nicknamed me as **Your Sun** right?"He paused waiting for my response.I nodded. yes there was not any confusion in continued.

"So if I am your Sun then You have to be something close to the sun as you are to me,so I thought Sunshine would be nice. Actually there's one more reason I thought of it."OK…I was taking in his thoughts. he was so cute to add up such a continued.

"You really are my sunshine, its like whenever I am with you I forget all my worried. One look of your face and my day lits up Bella." he laid emphasis on my name which made me look into his eyes. his eyes were so expressive,they showed that whatever Jacob was telling wasn't a lie.

"Bella?you listening to me?"he asked shaking me and bringing me out from my all my hands I hugged him as tight as possible for me.

"Oh Jacob, really you are the best .!"I couldn't help it.I was so overwhelmed by his words that tears of joy were escaping my eyes. I know it was too much too cry but I couldn't help it.

"Bella….Bella….. I …am …out of …bre….breathe" he said his voice breaking. oh my god.I released my hands from his neck.

***End of flashback***

I smiled at the memory….it was the first time I had hugged Jacob so hard that he couldn't breathe. As I got closer to Jacob's House the excitement grew more. I didn't know what we were going to do but even if we were staring at ocean it would be one of the precious moments of my life J

**Next chapter :** "Bella…you can't do my homework….." I said …..I was still holding her hand….we often used to hold hands as friends but from when I have become 16 years old….i have started feeling an electric wave pass through me whenever I touch her body**. **

_so.. how was it?good bad, or worse..?please do tell me... reveiws will be heartly appreciated...thanx alot..._

_improvisation will be seen in further chaps :)_


	2. Chapter 2 Dream n Promise

**Hey guyssss. me back. I know I took forever. thanks for your reviews. I loved them a lot . keep reviewing..it encourages me too write. **

**Disclaimer **: **I do not own any twilight characters. Though I would have really loved to own Jacob and be his you enjoy my story. Have a nice time.**

**Chapter 2 Dream and Promise**

#Jacob's POV

I was waiting for Bella to come. I knew she would be here any minute. I had already done my homework that also in school but I wanted to spend time with Bella..

I have always felt an urge to spend my maximum time with her but now-a-days that urge had multiplied in numbers. So I had called Bella yesterday telling her I had tons of homework. I had told her that I didn't understood a thing what was in textbook which is half true, because today we are going to solve problems that are going to be for my exam in final semester,not this one.I hope Bella comes soon now.

I went outside the house to sit on the small wooden stairs. I smiled looking at Sun. Today Sun had decided to present itself on the lands of La Push.

"Jake's and Bells"- "Sun and Sunshine"

Wow, the thought also sounded so pleasant. I know I had to wait, I had promised Bella. I will never let things go wrong between us.

**#Flashback- Third Person's POV**

Jacob and Bella were walking through a Dirty mud had just stopped,there was the sweet fragrance of mud which Bella especially liked a lot…It was why they had decided to take a walk along the beach line. T hey were walking silently, enjoying the sound of waves. The laughter of children who were playing at the beach echoing all around.A view of one couple on the rez caught their eye sight, they were playing.

The boy was teasing girl,he had raised his hand high in the sky which held the girl's was jumping in air. We could hear their asked her loud to say "I love you" to him, by now everyone was watching them. Jacob-Bella were smiling at the cute couple.  
"All are watching Samie. plsss give me my scarf back" the girl said failing very badly in attempt to whisper. she was enjoying the game too.

"No babes,not so easily,first say I love you" he was stubborn and had a grin on his face.

"OK…"..the girl sighed,she walked near to put her arms on his shoulders.  
They both were looking deep into each others thought they were going to kiss but what happened shocked the boy. The girl went near his ears and next thing boy knew was that the scarf which was in his hand had transferred into girl's hand and she was teasing the boy now. They started and Bella were adoring the couple silently.

"I hope the time when we will be in their shoes will come soon."Jacob said in a calm happy looked at him. he was studying her expressions.

"Jacob… I …"Bella was cut off by Jake's finger. He had put his finger on her finger felt so right on her lips. Bella was deeply enjoying the touch yet looking into Jacob's eyes.

"Sshhh. I know you need some time Bella and believe me so do I. " He removed his finger but Bella remained silent,he continued

"Bella, we have known each other since childhood. I know you more than you know I personally don't want to rush into things such like these.I promise you, I'll wait until you decide your future. I know you want to do something in your life.I know you are afraid of losing people you love Bella even if you haven't spoken to me about it, _I know_. And so I am going to wait. Until _you_ become sure I'm not going anywhere."He was waiting for some response. This was nothing that he had in his mind when he had said that small sentence.

"Jacob,thanks for understanding me. After what happened to Bruv, I am not ready to let go of anyone closer to me"She hugged him hugged her back understanding her. Jacob caressed her hairs till she calmed.

#End of Flashback  
I will wait Bella, I promise I will.  
I was suddenly disturbed by the noise of her truck.I ran towards her "beetle"…god knows why she calls it that,its not that strong…anyway.

I hugged and picked her up in my arms…..Oh! was she tiny than before?  
"Bella look at you! You have grown tiny instead of growing big."I told her making hand movements

"haha ,very funny Jacob" Bella said trying to be sarcastic.

"So where to start from?" we sat near the table, books opened. Bella was explaining me something. I couldn't make out the words but her lips were moving, the voice was on mute I could hear was my heart beat beating faster and faster.

.

We were studying for almost three hours. It was the longest time we had sat in one place. Bella was bored, I could tell by her expressions. Suddenly she took my homework book and a pen and starts solving my homework.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?"I asked clearly angry. If it was anything that I didn't like it was someone completing my homework. I didn't like to be dependant on anyone to do my work.

"Jake I'm just bored!,only for today I'll do your homework and then we'll please go out. if I continue sitting here for more time then I am sure that my legs are going to forget walking" I couldn't help but laugh at her comment, but my laugh sounded much like snort. I ignored. She was still trying to do my homework.

" Bella please…"I said roughly , holding her hand.

" but Jake" she protested.

"Bella, you can't do my homework." I said in a softer tone now, I was still holding her hand. We often used to hold hands as friends but from when I became 16 years old. I started feeling an electric wave pass through me whenever I touched her body..it was like a tickling sensation. I enjoyed it a lot….but my problem was different right now.

"Ok how about if we take a walk along the beach and then spend some time fooling around and then think about this stupid homework?"I suggested. I knew the reply. Bella just past me a smirk agreeing nodding her way violently in a yes.  
We were walking on the beach, hand-in-hand….her only one touch was enough for my body to get current and now I was holding her hand for so long, my mind was becoming unstable. I was feeling as if I could just kiss her right there at the moment but I had to control. UGGHHH! Stupid me and my promise! I recently always cursed for making that stupid promise,

To distract my mind from all this I thought of starting a conversation." So Bella, how was your day at school?"I asked her cheerfully.

**#Bella's POV**

We were walking on the beach hand-in-hand, we didn't need any words…the silence was very comforting.

…." So Bella , how was your day at school?" Jacob asked breaking the silence.

"Oh ,nothing so great…"suddenly I remembered my dream."Oh yes, I had a dream morning, actually it was close to nightmare."

"What happened, Bella?" Jacob asked me concern. he knew how much I used to get upset when I had any nightmare,he knew me really very well.

"oh nothing really scary but what I saw was that someone was chasing a lion and lion was running for what seemed is for his life…it was terrifying , Jacob. I was standing there in middle of some meadow. totally frozen to move and that lion…he looked at me!" when did I started sobbing:? And why the hell was I sobbing anyway?

"sshhh Bella, no one's gonna hurt you, that lion was just a dream…" in spite of his hand rubbing on my back felt comforting, I stood up from our rock where were sitting by now. He had gotten the whole dream wrong!

"no ! its nothing what you think it is , Jacob….the lion…the lion was looking at me as if he was expecting me to help him,to save him from whatever was chasing him….and his eyes…his eyes were so …so…so helpless…like he knew something dreadful was coming for him…" I sobbed even more remembering my dream.

"and then I wanted to move towards that lion's direction and suddenly…something came and took lion away with it…. I don't know what it was. But I am feeling so hopeless that I couldn't really him that poor lion…" I sobbed even more. I was sure that if Jacob would have not made me sit on the rock again I would have fallen down. I was crying. And I was crying because I couldn't save a lion in my dream! Great! How psycho can I be !

"SShhh Bella, it was just a dream,.its over.. I am here with you,please stop crying sunshine…please…Come on..look at me…." He was rubbing my back in circular motion ,wow..it was more comforting than I thought..he knew the exact words that I needed right now. he was so perfect. I knew he could not see me crying it hurt him very badly. I could tell that because he used my pet name – sunshine only when he was hurt or sad or depressed or trying to make me cheer up .Aawww I couldn't do this to him.I tried smiling...

"Yes,so stupid of me to cry on a dream right? "I tried laughing and making a joke of myself but I guess failing very badly.

"Bella its ok, you don't need to think what I feel, its just ok."he hugged me close to his it felt so good over there. I could hear Jacob's heart beating frantically. I knew he was upsetbecause of me stupid of was then that I realized that it was getting darker around was the time, anyway ?

"Jacob?"I called him under his arms. "hmm?" was his just simple was enjoying our embrace as equally as I was.

"what time is it?"he moved his hand from my shoulder to see his watch and after few seconds rested again.

"It's just 7:30 , Bella…"he said casually. "hmm"I smiled. it was then that I realized.

"What!7:30! Charlie must be freaking out right now!" Oh no! it was actually me who was freaking more.

"Jake,we have to go to your house to take my books and then I'll go at my house. C'mon Jake get up faster." I was trying to pull Jake out of his seat by pulling his sighed and got always happened. I had to go so faster and we didn't even talk..it always happened like was so not fair!

We quickly went walking towards Jake's house. "Dad, we are home." Jacob called from hall. I had even started picking the books when I thought of calling Charlie .  
I went towards the phone. there was a message from Billy. I started to read it aloud..  
_"_**_Bella don't freak out…I know you are late and are hurrying to go home…. Charlie had called to inform you two that we are going at Clearwater's 's a match going on. don't worry about Charlie or us. We'll have our dinner there, you kids have fun. and if you want to order something then the money is inside the drawer in kitchen ''  
_**  
"hey we don't need to order I can cook, what would you like to eat , Bella? and if you want even you can help me." Jacob said almost entering the kitchen. he started taking out some vessels. I continued reading.  
_**  
"and yeah Jacob, please don't try and cook. we don't want Bella to get ill**_

_**Have fun…see you soon**_

_**-Billy"**_

I smiled reading the second last line. Jacob was standing in middle of his small kitchen , his hands folded and his lips making a cute pout.

"aaawww poor Jake…. Don't worry…we'll try it some another time." I told him pulling his cute cheeksAfter that, when time passed we didn't come to know.

We watched T.V, laughed at some melodramatic serials..Jacob even copied one of the girl's crying acting. Oh god it was hilarious!

…

Time passed so soon around Jake .next thing that I knew was that we both were sitting on the floor ,my head on his shoulder and his head on my sleep overpowered us we didn't even came to know about it.

.

**Next Chapter :** _Suddenly I felt a chill ran through my spine….. there was a beautiful boy standing in cafeteria…..he was too beautiful to be a human…I knew something was wrong…..I had to look into the matter.."HI, I am Bella Swan….." I extended my hand towards him….if I had to find out what is wrong it was the best way to do so….  
"Hello, my name is Edward Cullen "…_

_so.. how was it?good bad, or worse..?please do tell me... reveiws will be heartly appreciated...thanx alot..._

_improvisation will be seen in further chaps :)_


	3. Chapter 3 First MEet

**Disclaimer **: **I do not own any twilight characters. Though I would have really loved to own Jacob and be his you enjoy my story. Have a nice time.**

-  
**Chapter 3 First Meet**  
-

**#Bella's POV**

Our vacations was finished. it was great being all the time with Jacob. it amazed me that how could we spend days together and not get bored at all, it seemed magical.

But today school was that I missed it very much ,but anyhow it was nice to come again. I had my many memories here.

I walked towards washroom to freshen up.I wanted to go in bed and sleep at least one hour more but I couldn't do it. Oh! Those stupid nightmares! I hate them! Now-a-day or nights, whatever.. nightmares kept coming always and would wake me up in middle of dawn.I felt like they were trying to tell me something and I knew it but I just couldn't keep my finger on god! I am going to go insane!

I was standing in parking lot , talking with Angela. Suddenly all our eyesight was on that shiny Volvo, it was followed by two more cars. They parked their cars and stepped out of them.

Oh Gosh!they were beautiful? They were extremely beautiful. no one's that beautiful! Ok I am not jealous (ok maybe a little) but that beauty doesn't seems so real.I'll have to find out.  
-

It was recess. We were in that boy with bronze golden hair entered. _it's the only chance to find out_ I thought. I walked towards him.  
"HI, I am Bella Swan." I extended my hand towards him. If I had to find out what is wrong it was the best way to do so.  
"Hello, my name is Edward Cullen " he introduced himself in a sweet polite tone. Yucks!So sweet! it sucks ! I forced a smile. I was sure that I never will want to really do friendship with him.

"So new admission , huh? New in forks…..?" I wanted to say it as statement but it came as a course they were new, uhhh stupid me!

"not actually new, we returned back. My, a ,grand father used to live here" he said with hesitation but still sweetly.

"Oh"I couldn't think of more someone jumped from behind us. "hey!.hi I am Alice!"she said almost jumping she was a jumpy time I didn't have to force a smile.

"Hi, Bella Swan." I extended my hand but she hugged me,. ok was she so cold and stiff like stone or I had started hallucinating? I could feel Goosebumps rise through my hand.

"Alice we should go now, excuse us ,Bella" he said and took Alice away with that was rude. I nodded I thought Today's day was awesome no new studies at all. I didn't see that weirdy-eddy boy after that but I liked his sister. I'll be looking forward to talking to her though she was weird.

**#edward's POV**

What?Was Alice hugging her? She has lost 't she remember what we are!I saw Goosebumps on Bella's must have sensed how cold Alice was.  
"Alice we should go now,excuse us ,Bella" I pulled Alice by her arm and we came near one corner.  
"What was that , Alice? don't you remember, we have a secret to keep?" I was actually scolding her.

"I am so sorry ed…" she began but I cut her off.I had read her thoughts she was excited to meet a human. I shouldn't have shouted on her.I was about to speak when I heard her thought..

_**"**__**why can't I see anything about her? C'mon alice try hard..nothing…everything is blank!how can this be!" **_ok. I had to make Alice calm down….she can't throw a fit over here.  
"Alice, listen to me calm down ok. I know you can't see her future even I can't read her mind." I was holding Alice and shaking her.  
_**"but its so frustrating ,Edward….I mean…I don't know…nothing has ever happened like this….."**_  
ok I agree on that with was talking to me in mind.I guess she was also pretty shocked to be in such a I had to discuss with Carlisle about this.

**#scene change: Cullen's house**

"But Carlisle there has to be something you must be knowing." I was frustrated!how could he not know! I mean he knew everything!

"Edward,you do one thing, try to interact with Bella, know more about her . if there is anything different about her then we have to know it. meanwhile I'll search in my books if I find anything. ok with you?"

I nodded and flew away from there. I had to keep watch on her. I went straight towards her course it was not at all difficult as her smell was strong..

"Ok dad,I'll be there till 8:00 pm…see you soon." she yeld while coming out of the house.

"ok Bells. You guys enjoy J" her dad yelled back.  
What did he meant by you guys?Was she dating someone? I have to find out. I then followed her on the road.I guess she was guessing my presence because she was often looking in trees where I was I had to stop when I saw that she was about to cross the treaty line. of course there were no wolves now but still I couldn't break the treaty. I wouldn't want to be the reason on us leaving Forks.

I stopped when I was about to cross the line.I turned back and returned home hoping that Carlisle must have found something.

"hey Carlisle any progress?" I called out as I entered the house.

"Edward, why don't you buy yourself a phone?" Alice bumped into me! She was both excited as frustrated. I never like these new gadgets."old school type" remember? When Carlisle saw I wasn't going to reply ,he continued

"ok Edward there are two things that will be helpful.  
1st is that I found some information in the journals of say that there have been many vampires who can be immune to our vampire powers. However there is no such saying about human. They say that vampires can shield themselves from other powers. for example yours mind reading and Alice's future seeing ability. I think that she is indeed a different human being or god knows may be she is meant to be vampire?" whoa!this is not Carlisle! He never does say anything about making a human, vampire. he doesn't likes to say!Maybe he was excited..I wish I could just get a sneak-peek of what is in his head.

In these many years we had learned that I could read minds of only those who wanted me to read them, such a waste talent I have! If I don't come to know what's in other's mind in a needy situation then when should I use this gift?anyways.

"Carlisle, you need to slow down. I mean you are talking about making a human turn into vampire, are you ok?" I asked him playfully.  
"I guess I am just a little excited. you are right, lets plan this out.  
Do one thing , Edward. observe her, try as many possible things as you can, be her friend. if you think you can trust her with our secret then tell her but take us into consideration before , Emmett and I will go to our old friends and find out if they know something."

I was only nodding .I didn't have words to speak. things were going way to fast. this was something that we surely didn't think while coming here,anyways I'll have to keep watch on her.

**#Bella's POV**

I was driving to Jacob's house. I sensed someone watching me through forest. I looked quickly but there was no one. I continued I sensed something. I felt that the trees were moving along the way where I was going. I once again looked but found nothing. then after some while. I stopped feeling that sensation. It was then that I realized that I was becoming angrier till I stopped feeling that happening to me?maybe I am starting to go insane.

I reached my second home(Jacob's house) I assumed that Jacob would come running and hug me but I saw Billy come out.  
"Hey Billy , what's up?" I asked him cheerfully. It was then I noticed a shade of sadness in his eyes.  
"what happened Billy? What's wrong? Is everything alright?" then it struck me.

"Is Jacob alright?" I asked more curiously..oh no! what can happen to him? Accident?fight?...no! no! no! no! I have to stop thinking about such things.

"What's wrong , billy?please tell!" I was literally shouting by now.

"Where's Jacob?" I asked in a now composed tone.

"Jacob…Jaocb…he's he's….

_so.. how was it?good bad, or worse..?please do tell me... reveiws will be heartly appreciated...thanx alot..._

_improvisation will be seen in further chaps :)_


	4. Chapter 4 Truth Revealed

**warning ; its a little short. promise to update soon. love you guys! now enjoy!Disclaimer **: **I do not own any twilight characters. Though I would have really loved to own Jacob and be his you enjoy my story. Have a nice time.**

**Chapter 4 Truth Revealed**

**#Jacob's POV**

"What's wrong , billy?please tell!" Bella was literally shouting by now. Billy didn't say anything.

"Where's Jacob?" she asked in a now composed tone

"Jacob…Jaocb…he's he's…." I knew my father's feelings. Even he couldn't properly explain it to a sec! she's coming here! how can I go in front of her like this! I can't! I am here in my backyard, very furious to be safe for any human to come close and she's going to come look at me.

No, I can't see the look of terror in her eyes..

I heard footsteps coming. Billy must have tried to stop her but Bella being Bella never listens. I'll have to hide somewhere. Yes I'll go behind trees.

"Jacob! Jacob?its me, Bella " I snorted. What does she think I can't recognize her voice or something?

"Bella, wait.!" I heard Billy say I could hear them crystal clear even though they were far away from must have stopped and turned because Billy continued.

"You need to know something before you go see Jacob."  
"what is more important than Jacob himself?" Bella sounded like she was on a verge of crying. Oh my sensitive Bella.

"Do you know anything about Quileute legends?"OK so here goes nothing  
He then told Bella all the stories that he had told me when I was a child. She kept listening. I don't even think that she heard all of the stories right because she kept on asking about me. She was pretty pissed off.  
My poor old pal. He had to face her. In these years I had learned that not to get Bella pissed off because if it was the case then we had to be ready to see either flying objects or broken objects.

But Bella was doing neither of those things. Which made me upset. I just wanted to go inside and hug Bella and tell her that everything is ok, I am ok but certainly that wasn't to be arranged now. I was here in the backyard hiding behind trees so that anyone wouldn't see me and Bella was there in the home upset because of me. Oh I so hate myself !

Suddenly I noticed that their talking had stopped. "Jacob! Bella is coming! Be ready my son!" Billy yelled. Be ready? What did he think it was funny?

I saw a small figure appearing in front of me. She was practically running. I had never before noticed that she was so beautiful. Of course I had noticed but today she seemed like she was an angel , my angel . Coming to rescue me from this situation.  
"Jacob? Is that you?" I hadn't even realized that I had come out of those trees.

I nodded to her question sheepishly. Wow her voice was like a melody. I had never felt such intensity around her. It was like my feelings for her had deepened, somehow magnified. She gasped. Billy had told me not to get around her until she takes a step forward. I was having a hard time obeying that. But we cannot talk like this. I have to change first. I saw Billy suddenly. When did he come? Was he there when Bella came here?I made a sign by moving my neck so that they could go inside so I could change. He must have understood my sign.  
"Bella, I think we should go inside. We need to tell you many things…" Billy said signaling Bella to go in. He kept my clothes on dry floor and went inside. I quickly changed into my pant and shirt. Thank goodness he had a kept a shirt at least for now. I went inside to see Bella pacing around our little kitchen table.  
"Bella?" I called out slowly. I didn't want to scare her anymore. She just looked at me, said nothing. Oh my! those deep brown eyes. I felt like drooling in them. She just ran and hugged me as tight as she could. She was freezing with fear! And there was some kind of desperateness in her hug. It was like she didn't want to leave me, ever . I hugged her back making sure that she would understand I wasn't going was no response that I had expected. I had expected that she would yell not yell, first she'll faint and then when she gets back to her senses then yell, shout at me, act stupidly, anything but this.

From when did my Bella became so mature? I kissed her forehead to assure her. When she had started crying I didn't know but she was trying not to cry.

"So you are a werewolf, huh?" she asked out of nowhere. Huh? I was taken aback

**#Bella's POV**

"So you are a werewolf, huh?" I asked. I couldn't believe it. My mind was still battling what my eyes had seen. Maybe that huge big wolf was not Jacob, maybe it was just a sick joke. but I knew that it wasn't. I just wanted to confirm. I could see that Jacob was taken aback from my question. Even I couldn't believe that I had not fainted seeing that large wolf. When I had seen that wolf I felt a feeling, A feeling which familiar to me. I just couldn't point out. My thoughts were interrupted by Jacob calling me.

"Bella? Bella? You listening to me?" he was worried. What was he worried for? I am not the one who turns into a big brown-reddish wolf, its him.!

"Are you okay? Do you feel hurt?" worry covered me. Jacob just chuckled.

"what? Why are you laughing?" I was dumbfounded. This was something serious going on and Jacob was laughing? Stupid boy!

"Bella" he just took my name and pulled me closer to him and wrapped in a huge mind it very huge hug. I couldn't help but wonder if he had grown again?  
Then I noticed that he was hot!(naughty girls, not that hot n sexy one, blush blush) . he pulled out of hug and kissed my forehead. My face went again a crimson red. What the hell is wrong with me? I mean he does that all the time. He noticed that I was blushing because a smirk was playing on his lips. His lips, how must they be tasting? Bella! Shut UP! I was screaming in my head. Then I heard a growl in his stomach and laughed.  
"seems that my wolf is hungry" blush again, " my wolf?" I quickly went in kitchen to try and hide my terribly red face..The remaining day was the same. Actually better. Now we had more topics to talk.

That night I had a dream not a nightmare. Jacob's wolf came in front of me in a protecting manner. But what was he protecting me from? Then slowly I turned my vision. I could see a pale family standing. They were crouched in attack position. I knew them. I had seen them somewhere. I gasped in my dream. They were..

The Cullens!

_so.. how was it?good bad, or worse..?please do tell me... reveiws will be heartly appreciated...thanx alot... i know the chapter is short. but in one night i could come up with only this much. thanx again :) _

_improvisation will be seen in further chaps :)_

**_AN 2-_**

**_i have started a new story...its a crossover. if you like my work and get time then please do visit it once. summary is posted. chapter 1 will be up soon_**

**_thanx alot,love you guys_**

**_-Love Melissa_**


End file.
